Kittens
by Arashiko19
Summary: Umeda thinks that Shizuki is like a kitten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just obsessed with them.

Warnings: boy love! A Shizuki/Umeda oneshot, mostly fluffy some lime-y-ish-ness and suggestive themes. Rating mostly for safety and possible language.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuki was like a kitten, a shy kitten one so incredibly adorably that you couldn't resist grabbing it and petting it in your cradled arms, and even though the kitten would act scared and wriggle to get out of your arms you could still feel it purring.

That's what Umeda thought to himself while lighting up a cigarette. He stared out across the room at Shizuki who was hard at work filling out some paperwork Umeda was to lazy to fill out himself. He looked so innocent and cute, it was driving Umeda mad. Though he had to admit he admired him in other ways as well. He'd come back from America and taken a job with a man (himself of course) of whom he was terrified just to insure the protection of his sister. That at least deserved respect.

His homophobia had been both an annoyance and an amusement, Shizuki was not a hateful person he was literally afraid of gay people the way some are afraid of snakes or of heights. Having an assistant had turned out to be more like having a guard, which is what Umeda suspected his superiors really wanted Shizuki to be. They wanted someone to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't decide to just take a holiday midday and leave, to put a stop to his Alcoholic tastes while he was working and to get him to make a good example and stop smoking on school grounds. Unfortunately for those higher up's none of his behavior stopped, all Umeda had to do whenever Shizuki tried to put him in line was threaten him with a kiss.

Just then Shizuki sniffed the air and lifted his head in Umeda's direction.

"Come on, Umeda please just put it out." Shizuki asked knowing that demanding would get him no where fast. Umeda just stared at him while taking along drag of his cigarette.

"Please I can't think with all that smoke!" Shizuki argued

'_He looks incredibly cute when he's angry' _Umeda thought to himself still smoking of course.

"Stop staring at me like that." Shizuki muttered blushing and looking of to the side embarrassed. Which just added fuel to Umeda's imagination.

"Stop It!" Shizuki yelled at Umeda who was still smoking and staring at Shizuki.

"The smoking or the staring?" Umeda asked innocently.

"Both!!" Shizuki shouted at him.

Umeda just chuckled to himself a little.

"Y'know you look really cute when you're angry." Umeda stated simply. Enjoying the shade of red Shizuki managed to turn.

"y-you s-sh-sh-shut up!" Shizuki stuttered out trying to sit up straighter.

"I don't know why you seem so surprised, I'm quite positive one of the first things I told you was that I liked you and would probably try to get into pants. That is what I said isn't it?" Umeda asked snuffing out his cigarette.

"Yeah b-but-" Shizuki shivered visibly

"But what? Did you think I was kidding Shizuki?" Umeda asked him stand up out of his chair.

"Umm, uh- no-I-that is-I thought" Shizuki mumbled incoherently as Umeda approached his desk and sat on it directly in front of Shizuki and right on top of his work.

"What are you doing?!" Shizuki asked inching his chair away from the desk to give Umeda room.

"I'm sitting on your desk, which is technically my desk since it's my office." Umeda answered simply.

"Well uh' yeah you do that I'll just go sit over there" Shizuki said getting out of his seat hastily. It was a bad move on his part, in a blink of an eye Umeda was in his chair and pulled Shizuki onto his lap and had him in a vice grip and continued to talk in his ear.

"You're really adorable you know; you're like a kitten." Umeda said thinking out loud.

" Thanks, now will you please let me go!" Shizuki said his voice an odd mix of anger and sarcasm.

"Why on Earth would I want to do that?" Umeda asked. Deciding to take advantage of his position he slipped his hand up Shizuki's un-tucked shirt making Shizuki freeze with shock of what he was doing. Then Shizuki struggled to get away but Umeda held him tight showing him who was the stronger of the two, before releasing him. Shizuki jumped up and away from Umeda.

"What's wrong with you-you!!!" Shizuki couldn't find the words but spat the 'you' as if it were all the curse he'd need. Umeda just smiled unfazed by his reaction.

"Why would you do that!! You-!" Umeda silenced his protests with a kiss. A kiss different from before, this kiss was long and passionate; Umeda slipped one hand behind Shizuki's head so he couldn't easily pull away and the other hand was around his waist pulling him close as possible it was as intimate as possible Umeda could feel Shizuki's heart racing in his chest and his whole body heating up in reaction to him. Umeda suddenly pulled away leaving Shizuki standing alone stunned just as the last bell of the day rang freeing the students from class.

Umeda had decided that Shizuki was way better than any kitten.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers and warnings included in the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was about a thousand degrees outside and Shizuki was in his office. Umeda swore the two were working as hard as they could to destroy the last remaining bits of Umeda's sanity. Umeda decided that Shizuki was evil that was the only explanation for it. He was just a little flushed from the heat and sweating too. His Khakis seemed just a little too tight for him. He had a brown shirt had white stripes and the way he was running around in circles made him look more like a fawn then a kitten today. The fan in the room was blowing around a tiny slip of paper that Shizuki apparently needed since he was chasing it around the room. Umeda sat lazily at his desk watching the younger man run around in circles over and over and over again. Astounded that the man didn't just turn off the fan so the offending the piece of paper would stop blowing around. 

Of course Umeda wasn't going to tell Shizuki that. He was enjoying watching Shizuki bend, stretch, reach and leap for this rather elusive piece of paper.

"Umeda-Sensei!" Shizuki was calling his name just fueled his daydreams

"Umeda-Sensei please!!" damn him he was begging he looked incredible all flustered and hot and begging.

"Umeda! Are you gonna help me or not?" Aww Shizuki ruined it by flicking him on the head and effectively pulling him out of his daydream into the real world. Which was a bad idea. Umeda pulled the plug with the fan and the paper floated down right into his the palm of his hand.

"Shizuki are you evil?" Umeda asked backing Shizuki into a corner. Like a cat playing with a mouse. Not clawing into him yet, but threatening to do so.

"W-what? No! I'm not evil!!" Shizuki stood hoping Umeda wouldn't notice the quivering of his legs.

"Are you _**sure**_ Shizuki?" He placed a finger on his knee running it up his thigh

"Umm yes? Shizuki asked twitching away from the finger

"Are you _**positive?**_" Umeda asked with unexpected force.

"Yeah, I think I would know if I was evil. Right?" Shizuki responded

"Really Shizuki because I think your secretly trying to do me in Shizuki." Umeda said feigning hurt.

"Why?"

"You!!! It's you and this goddamn heat! You're all trying to make me lose my mind!" Umeda burst out.

Shizuki was left speechless

"That's your goal isn't it!? Drive me insane so you can steal my job?! Is that your motive Shizuki? Or maybe you really want it? Is that it that what your doing trying to use your unstoppable adorableness to seduce me? Because if you are it's working really well." Umeda said the last part whispered into Shizuki's ear

"Why haven't you answered me Shiji-chan?" Umeda slid his right hand up Shizuki's shirt not really doing much other than rubbing Shizuki's stomach; still Shizuki was struggling to hide his shivering knees.

"Is it true Shizuki? Do you want me to have my way with you in this office? Because that's what it seems like to me.

No answer

"Do you want me to let you go and stop touching you and let you continue your work?"

A moan

"What was that Shizuki? It sounded suspiciously like a 'No' to me." Umeda told him leaning to kiss him, but Shizuki turned from him at the last moment.

"Stop it Umeda your not thinking straight." Shizuki said with little conviction

"Whose fault is that?" Umeda asked nuzzling his neck and bringing his hands further up rubbing Shizuki's chest.

"We can't do this here" Shizuki whispered squirming under Umeda.

"Does that mean we can do it elsewhere?" Umeda asked before nipping Shizuki's ear

"That's not what I-"

Shizuki's words were cut off by the door opening.

"No Chiari's been tainted by Umeda-sensei!" Nakatsu yelled slamming the door shut as he immedietly abouted face and ran.

Shizuki attempted to get away from Umeda.

"Let me go Umeda I have to talk to him!" Shizuki asked no longer amused with Umeda's antics. "I can't let him run around thinking the wrong thing!"

"Oh can't we just let him go?" Umeda whined.

"No!" Shizuki protested

"Is what he's thinking of really wrong?" Umeda asked letting him go.

Shizuki ran toward the door and gave him an odd smile partly sad partly unsure.

"We'll talk later!" He left to find Nakatsu.

"We'll do more than talk." Umeda whispered to himself

"_**Trust me."**_

* * *

**_I'm planning two more (maybe one very long) chapter(s) I'll do my best to update quickly._**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hana-Kimi, and I don't make any money off this.

* * *

Umeda and Shizuki had achieved a _**"**_relationship" at last. Even if relationship was a very loose sense of the word. Shizuki had set up a number of stupid rules that he insisted Umeda follow, he insisted that these rules were the only conditions under which he would let Umeda anywhere near him. Umeda of course only remembered three of these "important" rules

#117 Absolutely NO public displays of affection EVER.

#118 Absolutely NO attempts to come close to him while drinking or smoking

#119 Take it slow, Shizuki refused to be pushed into doing _**anything**_.

Umeda laughed at the first two of these rules and broke them often, frequently at the same time if possible. Rule number one nineteen however was a big one and the only one out of the list of roughly a hundred and twenty six rules that Umeda bothered to show any respect for. Umeda decided there was no draw back to showing a little patience with him after all Shizuki was a man, he would come around eventually. He had too right?

Wrong.

It was three entire months into their "relationship" and Shizuki seemed to be perfectly happy with there completely platonic relationship.

Umeda on the other hand was not. He was losing his mind even more than usual. Umeda hadn't been celibate for so long since the eighth grade. Sometimes he watched Shizuki wondering how on Earth he could take it, men weren't made to go long periods of time with no intimate contact it was just unnatural. Most of the time however Umeda just stared, stared and wondered just how** long** a jail sentence for rape was. It had been one of these times when Shizuki burst out on him while they were in Umeda's home watching some sappy movie on T.V.

"Stop it your breaking rule-rule one of the important ones!" Shizuki told him unable to even remember the numbers he put on his own rules.

"Hmm the thing is I'm pretty sure I'm breaking more than one. But I think the one too which you are referring is number one hundred nineteen. The take it slow one right?"

"Yea! That one stop breaking it." Shizuki demanded.

"But how do you know what I'm thinking? Are you like psychic now?" Umeda asked

"I just know alright! So stop thinking those kinds of thoughts!"

"I can't" Umeda told him with surprising truthfulness

"Yes you can! You are not trying!" Shizuki accused

"This is totally unfair! I'm not even allowed to think whatever I want??" Umeda ranted

"Is it ever enough for you? I can understand wanting time to adjust or relax but we are grown men why are we acting like children? I know you like me and I love you damn it so can we please stop playing around?" Umeda yelled out.

"W-What did you say?" Shizuki asked stunned

"why are we acting like children?"

"No the other part!"

"I love you damn it?"

"Well why didn't you ever say so before!?!?"

"What! Why?! What I thought you figured it out I mean why would I suffer through three months of celibacy. Honestly you actually doubted my feelings for even a second?" Umeda asked feeling happy and insulted all at once.

"Well yea I did I'm sorry but you're not very vocal about stuff, you just skip straight to grabbing y'know." Shizuki pointed out.

"You are stupid. What is the point of telling some one you love them when you could show them?" Umeda said kissing Shizuki on the cheek. Shizuki giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Was that really all you wanted to hear from me?" Umeda asked breaking away for a second.

"…maybe" Shizuki answered.

Umeda thought for a second then got off the couch and picked Shizuki up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think your doing Umeda?!?!" Shizuki asked surprised

His only answer was a slap on the ass.

"Put me down!"

"I would if you actually me to, but you don't so shut up."

"Where are we going." Shizuki asked

"My bedroom of course."

* * *

I'm sorry I take so long to update! But the next chapter will be absolutely nothing but smut so if you are not interested in reading a detailed description of two males having sex you can stop here. 


End file.
